


Dance of Night

by rubylily



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Dancing, F/F, First Time, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-22 14:56:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21303947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubylily/pseuds/rubylily
Summary: During the Festival of the Flame, Ophilia and Primrose share a dance.
Relationships: Primrose Azelhart/Ophilia Clement
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25
Collections: Femslash Exchange 2019





	Dance of Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xylianna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylianna/gifts).

The Festival of the Flame was one of Ophilia's favorite times of the year, a holiday to give thanks to the gods and a celebration of warmth in winter. Even as the snow continued to fall, the Sacred Flame always burned brightly, and this particular festival was especially important to Ophilia.

Her fingers tightened around Primrose's as they headed toward the flame in the center of the clearing. Since completing their journeys, Primrose's smile had grown warmer, and it set Ophilia's heart ablaze. She had been overjoyed beyond words that Primrose had decided to accompany her to Flamesgrace, and something between them had changed, Ophilia knew as her eyes met Primrose's.

The festival had begun to calm, but there were still a few couples dancing around the flame. Ophilia had always loved to watch others dance, but now, to dance with another was a moment she wanted to cherish. "Primrose, are you certain?" she found herself asking.

"Of course," Primrose said as she put her arm around the back of Ophilia's waist. "To share such a sacred dance with you is an honor."

Ophilia felt her cheeks flush, despite the warmth of the nearby flame. "But you're such a wonderful dancer, while I…"

Primrose simply laughed gently as she let the fingers of her free hand lace with Ophilia's. "I will guide you, so trust me, please."

"Yes." Ophilia laid her other hand on Primrose's shoulder. "I trust you, more than anything."

Primrose took the lead, and Ophilia followed without hesitation. Ophilia had spent countless nights around campfires with their companions, watching Primrose dance, and the way Primrose danced had awoken something new within her. That feeling still filled her, and Primrose's hands were warm as she guided Ophilia through the motions, and Ophilia's body moved as if by instinct, her eyes locked with Primrose's, and she never wanted to look away.

They danced to the rhythm of the flame's flicker, as if no one else was watching. Primrose's smile grew bolder, and Ophilia wanted more. Fantasies of Primrose filled Ophilia's nights and dreams, and since returning to Flamesgrace with Primrose by her side, she finally understood that passion burning within her.

Salvation and revenge, grief and forgiveness - on this journey Ophilia had never expected to meet a woman like Primrose, nor to fall so much in love with her.

When they finally came to a stop, the other couples had left, leaving Ophilia and Primrose with only each other, and Ophilia leaned forward to press her lips against Primrose's. They were something of a couple now, but traveling had left them with precious few tender moments alone together. But Primrose had chosen to follow Ophilia to Flamesgrace, so sometimes, in the secret of night, she dared to hope for more.

When only embers remained, Primrose helped Ophilia and the other clerics clean and gather what was left of the festivities. The festival was coming to a close, so it was nearly time to retire for the night. As they cleaned, Ophilia often stole glances at Lianna with two other clerics, and her heart felt more at ease. Lianna was less withdrawn and smiled more often, and since helping Eliza track down the remaining members of Mattias' dark cult, she was beginning to seem more like her old self. A smile tugged at Ophilia's lips; just as their father had said, time could heal most wounds.

Once everything was finished, Ophilia and Primrose headed to Ophilia's bedchambers, and once inside Primrose sat on the edge of the bed with a relieved sigh. "Goodness, clerics are stronger than they look!" she said with a wink.

Ophilia chuckled softly as she sat beside Primrose. "Service to the Sacred Flame is hard but rewarding work."

"Yes, everyone's devotion is quite clear." Primrose's smile softened. "Your sister also seems to be doing better."

"And I'm grateful for that." Ophilia folded her hands in her lap. "We cannot forget all that we have endured, but we are still together, and the Sacred Flame will always guide us true."

Primrose laid her hand over Ophilia's, her fingers warm and strong. "Faith shall be your shield. Those are the words my father gave me."

Ophilia's throat went dry as she raised her head to meet Primrose's gaze. Beautiful, passionate Primrose - Ophilia had always admired that strength of hers. But Primrose had called Ophilia strong too, stronger than her even. Ophilia still didn't understand those words, but to see this hidden side of Primrose had made Ophilia vow to the twelve gods to never break that trust. Because Primrose trusted her greatly, perhaps she could finally bare her own hidden desires.

"Ophilia?" Primrose asked, sliding her fingers beneath Ophilia's chin. "Is something the matter?"

A blush rose to Ophilia's cheeks, but she willed her voice to stay calm. She remembered their first kiss, on a snowy road on the path to Flamesgrace, and how nothing else could compare to the warmth of Primrose's lips. She inhaled a deep breath, holding her gaze steady with Primrose's. "I've loved you for a long time, and we're something of a couple now," she began, clasping Primrose's hand between hers. "So I… I want to be intimate with you, and only you."

Surprise flashed upon Primrose's face, but that surprise quickly morphed into a familiar smile. "You truly have grown rather bold, but it is that quiet strength of yours I love so much." She leaned forward, pressing her lips against Ophilia's, and Ophilia pulled Primrose into her arms. To finally be alone with Primrose like this was a dream come true. Throughout their travels Ophilia had often fantasized about becoming one with Primrose, and sometimes those fantasies had been difficult to hide as desire threatened to burst free. But now they were finally at peace, and Ophilia could confess her true feelings.

Their fingers tugged at each other's clothing, and Ophilia felt the strong, dance-toned muscles beneath Primrose's skin. Ever since she had first watched Primrose dance, she had longed to touch that strength. Primrose's hands were also quite daring as they explored Ophilia's body, and wherever Primrose's fingers touched felt like fire.

Once their clothes were removed and scattered about the floor, Ophilia stared down at Primrose, their fingers linked together. In the candlelight, Primrose's skin seemed to shine, and she was so very beautiful. Sometimes Ophilia worried that she was still only dreaming, that such a beautiful, strong woman being in love with her was just a fantasy, but no, this was real, and Ophilia was more grateful than words could say.

Primrose touched Ophilia's cheek, tracing her thumb over Ophilia's lips. "Ophilia, you're beautiful," she said in a low voice.

"So are you," Ophilia replied, her voice also a whisper. "The most beautiful woman I know…" A smile came upon her lips, and she bent over to kiss the juncture of Primrose's neck and shoulder.

Primrose's hands came around Ophilia's back, her fingers entangling themselves in Ophilia's hair, and Ophilia's body shivered in anticipation. As she cupped Primrose's breasts, her lips brushed against the hollow of Primrose's throat, and Primrose shuddered beneath her. Ophilia felt breathless; Primrose's beauty was almost overwhelming and dizzying, and her eyes, so full of passion and determination, seemed to stare straight into Ophilia's soul. Their lips found one another again, and Ophilia's hands explored Primrose's body, feeling each and every curve and the strong muscles beneath the warm skin.

Soon Primrose's hand found its way between Ophilia's thighs, and Ophilia let out a sharp cry, her body jolting. She wasn't entirely unused to this pleasure, as she had sometimes pleasured herself to fantasies of Primrose, but her own fingers were nothing compared to Primrose's. With a smirk on her lovely lips, Primrose teased Ophilia's sex, and each movement of her fingers threatened to send Ophilia over the edge.

Trying to will her racing heartbeat to calm, Ophilia slipped her own trembling hand between Primrose's legs, feeling those toned dancer's thighs of hers, and sweet moans fell from her lips. Encouraged, Ophilia slid her fingers deeper into Primrose, and the passion within her coiled tighter, as if ready to burst free.

Ophilia climaxed first, her mind going blank as deep pleasure shuddered throughout her entire being. Yet she forced her fingers to remain true to their clumsy rhythm inside Primrose, and she soon felt Primrose climax beneath her as well. Upon Primrose's lips was a kind of smile Ophilia had never seen before, and her heart skipped a beat, as if she was waking from a dream.

As they calmed, they lay beside each other, and the candles had burnt away to nearly nothing. "That was wonderful," Primrose said, raising a hand to touch Ophilia's cheek.

Ophilia blushed; somehow she felt more exposed and nude now than during the sex. "I believe… I was merely imitating you," she said carefully, but then smiled. "But I'm thankful I could share this pleasure with you."

"As am I, my beloved." Primrose took Ophilia's hand into hers, brushing her lips against the back of it. "I love you, Ophilia."

"I love you too." Ophilia pulled Primrose into her arms, and privately gave a prayer of thanks to the twelve gods and the Sacred Flame. The Festival of the Flame was a time for warmth, and she was thankful to share that warmth with Primrose.


End file.
